1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hinge fitting for an adjustable vehicle seat which may adjust degrees of inclination of a back rest relative to a seat, and more particularly to a hinge fitting for an adjustable vehicle seat wherein the back rest may be horizontally inclined relative to the seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional devices can provide forward inclination of a back rest through an angle of about 45.degree. since the back rest and seat are pivotably mounted on a single pivotable means, so that ingress is prohibited by such smaller angle of inclination for a long piece of luggage or the like which may extend throughout almost the entire length of the space of the vehicle body.
The present invention is therefore provided to eliminate the above drawback of seats currently in use for vehicles.